


Second Wife

by JustSomeLad



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeLad/pseuds/JustSomeLad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You aren't concerned about your precious honor?"</p><p>"You'd be be suprised if you knew how little i care about that anymore."</p><p>Wherein Robb takes King's Landing, and Doran hasn't given up on his daughter becoming a Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Wife

She hears the news when she is having supper with her cousins.

Robb Stark, considered dead just a few months ago, had rallied the remaining lords of the North and Riverlands, and managed to take Kings Landing in one last directed assault. Now holding both the current King and Queen hostage, Robb Stark holds the city, and has allegedly reached out to the Dragon Queen from across the Narrow Sea to return her birthright to her, with the condition being that both the North and the Riverlands are removed from the Seven Kingdoms.

Nym bets five dragons that her father will send her to the capital in the following week.

She herself bets ten dragons on it that he'll announce it tomorrow.

 

 

 

At least she is ten dragons richer.

That stupidly hilarious thought only infuriates her more. Only makes her lash out louder towards her father. For that thought symbolises her father's predictability, his disregard shown towards her.

He is wrong, and she is right. It has always has been like that ever since she found that cursed letter.

It is only when her father finally speaks up she realises what a wonderful feeling it is sometimes to be completely wrong about something.

 

Apparantly her father had meant for her to become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, as Elia should have been.

Those plans have been foiled twice however, first with her apparent betrothed being killed by his sister's husband, the second time is when that very same sister weds the other apparent surviving Targaeryan, Elia's son.

That doesn't however, atleast according to her father, mean that she won't be a Queen anymore.

 

She is to seduce this Robb Stark, this King in the North and Trident, even though he is already married (she laughed the first time she heard the story of the Young Wolf's marriage, how he almost lost the war because of the Westerling girl's maidenhood)

She shrugs. She has had to turn married men away from her bed often enough.

_This Stark will be no different._

 

She leaves the next day for Kings Landing.

 

 

 

Her escort consists of her three oldest cousins and some of the toughest men in Dorne.

She loves her cousins dearly, and knowing that they tease her mercilessly about the Young Wolf.

 

 Obara asks how she intends to let winter finally come, whether in her cunt or in her mouth.

Nym asks her where she intends to let him take her, whether in the sept, godswood or perhaps even in the throneroom. (Arianne smiles,  _wouldn't that be a story?_ )

 

It is Tyene's quistion however, that sets her thinking.

 

"Are you going to be comfortable sharing someone with a woman that isn't one of us?" she teases.

 

Arianne laughs openly at that, and responds by saying that Robb Stark will only long for herself when she is done with him, and if she ever wishes to share him, that Tyene will be the first she'll come to.

However, for the first time since they sailed from Sunspear, she is starting to sense doubt within her. 

She knows nothing about the Young Wolf, yet she expects to easily win him over, a Stark of Winterfell, who are renowned for their honour.

She expects him to forget his honour and just give himself to her?

 

_No._

_I need information._

 

 

One of the men who accompanies her apparantly also served house Dayne, and if she is to believe the rumors, anyone who is in any way related to this house, whether by blood or by service, knows more about house Stark (or Eddard Stark at least) than the rest of Dorne. So when the sun is the highest and he is leaning over the ledge of the ship, she seeks him out.

She hears what she expects to hear: That Eddard Stark was an honourable man, that the members of house Dayne had borne no ill will towards the man who had slain the last wielder of their accient sword. That he had allegadly doted on his wife, and that he never spoke about his bastard's mother, unless he was forced to and even then he would say very little.

He also tells her that Robb Stark is very much his father's son, no matter what this war may have done to him, how all this deceit and betrayal of war may have changed him.

She shrugs.

"He's still a man, isn't he?" she says to him.

As if he knows the true meaning behind her words, he responds; "You've seduced men Princess. You haven't ever seduced a Stark."

 

He leaves for his cabin after the words have been said.

 

 

 

The welcoming party is........

Underwhelming.

She knows she shouldn't have expected too much of a city that was just conquered a month ago, but even in times like these, it should be considered poor to be just welcomed by the Blackfish and two of the Young Wolf's honour guard?

She resists the urge to grin once they finally land, and she is not suprised to find the men ( _and woman, can't forget this lady Mormont_ ) waiting for her with wary hospitality.

 

"Princess," the Blackfish finally says, breaking the silence that had lasted long enough to be awkward. Then he turns towards her cousins, and gives them a courteous nod; "My Ladies."

This time, Arianne can't resist the urge to grin.

_Now that's one term to describe them._

She decides to test her daring.

"The King didn't come out here to meet us?" she says, hoping that the old Knight notices the teasing tone in her voice.

He does not, and any warmth that had been in his face and both of his companions dissapears instantly.

"The King had urgent buisness to take care of," he says coldly. "Now, if you would us to escort you to the Red Keep?" the Blackfish concludes, his tone more demanding than asking.

She grins again, sending a message that she is still very much intent on controlling the situation. 

"Lead on, Ser Brynden," she says, and they leave for the keep at once.

 

As they are walking through the streets, she notices that none of the Northern forces as much as look at her, and the Riverlanders are exactly the same.

Though she can understand it,  _The last time the King got close to a woman it almost cost them the war, and they think i'm going to be another Westerling,_ she also feels kind of insulted.

She is a Princess, a beautifull one at that, and she would like to earn more looks than just from ugly millers and dirty smiths.

She finds herself shrugging her shoulders for a dozenth since she had started travelling here.

_There is only one man that matters right now._

 

 

 Once they arrive at the keep, their welcoming party shows them to their rooms and tell them that they can roam the keep and city however they like until they are summoned, as long as they don't start causing trouble.

She can practically feel Tyene's grin behind her.

 

When the sun has fully dissapeared from the sky, she invites her cousins to her room.

"Pfft, if this Stark is just like this Ser Oldfish, then good luck to you Arianne! Not even counting that he's already married," Obara concludes.

Nym and Tyene aren't as pessimistic, and keep asking her how she intends to seduce Robb Stark.

 

Nym persists that she rides him while he is sitting on the throne.

Tyene seconds that, if she is allowed to watch, or even participate.

When Arianne wants to ask how the fuck she wishes to do that, she is interrupted by someone knocking on their door.

Arianne rises from her bed, wondering who would be knocking at an hour like this, and makes her way to the door, and opens it.

 

_Auburn curls, a handsome face, and beautiful blue eyes._

 

"Princess Arianne," Robb Stark greets her with cool courtesey, before letting his eyes wander into her room, towards her cousins, who are without a doubt sitting there with a smile from ear to ear.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something?," he says, his voice not betraying any emotion.

It is then that Arianne finally notices that she is staring.

_Handsome men have always been my weakness._

 

She recovers quickly though.

 

"Ofcourse not Your Grace!" she says with a tone aiming to please, of which Robb Stark is having none of, for his eyes betray the slightest hint of impatience.

She decides to get to the point.

"What makes you come here at this hour, Your Grace?" she asks, this time with a serious tone.

Robb Stark replies with the same cool tone he has been using for this entire conversation.

"I was planning on having a walk through the gardens before i turned in, and the least I can do is ask you to come with me, seeing as I didn't properly receive you this afternoon."

His words almost feel like as if he is demanding this from her, commanding her.

 

She pays it no mind.

 

"Ofcourse, Your Grace!" she says with a pleasing tone again, yet this time his expression most certainly betrays nothing. "Lead the way."

He instantly starts walking down the halls, not even offering his arm to her, as courtship demands.

_But this isn't courting, is it?_

She looks behind her, her cousins, as she suspected, grinning from ear to ear.

She smiles at them, and closes the door.

 

She starts following Robb Stark.

 

_Let the game begin._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot, basically because i had no other inspiration.
> 
> Halfway through i was like; "Fuck it" and now this exists.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
